If Sybil Was A Servant
by Gretchie
Summary: What if Sybil was a maid downstairs instead of the daughter of an earl? How would Tom and Sybil's relationship develop without the boundaries of social status? A deep dive into an alternative Downton Abbey universe where Sybil and Tom are on equal footing.
1. Chapter 1

_**If Sybil was a Servant**_

_**I've always wondered what it would be like if Sybil was a servant instead of an aristocrat. I wanted to see what the relationship would be like between her and Tom if their status was not in the way. So I put her downstairs.**_

_**This takes place in season one with some storylines from seasons 4-5. Warning, it might get kind of confusing. Here are the basic points.**_

_**1\. Sybil is a housemaid. She is not related to the Crawley family in any way, shape or form. Her parents are both Russian, her father married outside of his Jewish faith. Sybil is Christian. There will be a few backstories explaining bits of her past.**_

_**2\. I felt the Crawley's needed another daughter, so Rose is now the youngest daughter in place of Sybil. Sybil rebelled for the good reasons while respecting her family, Rose is more of a rebel for the sake of being a rebel. But she is kind and I absolutely adore Lily James. I will be including a few of her wild shenanigans, but she will shape up by the end of the season.**_

_**3\. Daisy is into her books. She is oblivious to William's love because of her absorption in her studies, not because of Thomas. Miss Bunting will make a few cameos as well, possibly causing a love triangle of some sort.**_

_**The first few chapters might be a tad rushed (I was writing quickly because I wanted to include Tom as soon as possible), so I apologize in advance for that. Most of the characters are true to the show. Please enjoy!**_

* * *

"I think Papa is looking for a new chauffeur," Edith remarked, allowing Anna to pin her hair up.

"Golly," said Mary, already dressed for dinner, rolled her eyes. "Is that the most exciting conversation topic you could muster?"

Edith glared daggers at her sister. "It's a reasonable subject."

The sisters had congregated in Edith's room prior to dinner, and not five minutes had passed without the eldest sisters getting in a row.

"But Taylor is perfectly adequate," Mary complained.

Before more heated words could be exchanged, Rose stepped in between. "Anna, Sybil, what do you think?"

The housemaids looked up from their stations; Anna over Lady Edith's hair, and Sybil by the wardrobe, folding and putting away a previous outfit.

"Well," Sybil began. "He is rather old. He ought to retire and live the rest of his life."

"And your opinion, Anna?"

Anna shrugged. "Well, milady, it's not my place to say. But retirement might make him happy."

Edith glowered at Mary. "See?"

Mary's features grew lethal. If there hadn't been a knock on the door, Sybil was sure that the bedroom would have become a battlefield. She rushed to the door and bowed her head as the mother of the three strolled in, her sudden presence causing the death look to evaporate.

Cora kissed Rose and Mary on the cheek, and waited for Anna to finish placing jewelry before she kissed Edith as well. "My dears, you all look so beautiful." She gushed. The girls accepted their mother's praise and returned compliments of greater stature to her. "I love how O'Brien did your hair!" "You are a vision!" and so on. Between all these tributes, the four elegant women managed to slip on their gloves and proceed to dinner, leaving the housemaids behind to tidy up the room.

"Do you ever wish you were an aristocrat?" Anna mused, a rare streak of romance shining in her.

Sybil straightened the rumpled sheets on the bed and chuckled. "I don't think I could handle living like them. I'd go crazy!" She fluffed the pillows energetically. "They do nothing all day every day. How could anyone stand that? Forget the parties and the ball gowns: they aren't able to dress themselves. I doubt any of the sisters could make a half-decent pot of tea."

"But still," Anna defended, although her spontaneous moment had been suppressed. "Not having to worry about anything, sleeping in, breakfast in bed! Wouldn't it be nice for just one day?"

"Maybe, just one day though. I like work, it keeps me busy." She stopped for a minute. "Although I suppose if I had all that time to read…"

Anna gave her a look. "Don't go all Daisy on me!"

After the room was perfect down to the very last bottle of perfume, the housemaids headed back to their quarters. With the family in the dining room, they had no need to swallow their unbecoming giggles as they skipped down the back staircases. They hoped to gain a respite in the servants' dining room, but Mrs. Patmore quickly spotted their idleness and solicited their help in washing dishes. Gwen had also been enlisted. Mrs. O'Brien and Mr. Molesley were the only ones sitting down; the under-butler on the pretense of having a cold, and the lady's maid simply refusing to be helpful.

Sybil wasn't entirely sure what Mr. Molesley did at Downton. He always seemed to have some ailment that prevented him from fulfilling his duties.

The endless torrent of dishes ceased to relent. Thomas and William were constantly bringing tarnished plates from upstairs for the girls to scour. It was late when the bells for the girls' rooms began to ring in unison. Anna wiped her brow with the back of her sleeve.

"Gwen, could you help with one of the girls tonight?"

Gwen quickly nodded. "If you think me capable."

"You can take Lady Rose," Sybil yawned. "She's the most forgiving."

They climbed up the stairs. Before they were out of earshot, Sybil overheard William trying to catch Daisy's attention. "I can't William, you know Miss Bunting comes during that time." "Well, maybe an evening off?" "I don't know, I really have to study."

"Lord," Gwen groaned. "When is Daisy going to look up from her books long enough to see how much William likes her?"

Anna shrugged. "Spect it won't take long. I doubt Mrs. Patmore will put up with Daisy's lessons much further."

They parted ways at the separate bedrooms. Sybil took a deep breath and braced herself before entering Lady Edith's room. As usual, Edith was on the verge of tears due to some snide comment Mary had provided. Sybil listened to Edith babble; gently taking layers off to slip the nightgown over her head. She gently brushed her hair and turned the covers down so Edith could climb into bed.

"Will that be all, milady?"

"Yes, thank you Sybil." Edith sniffled.

She bowed, and left the room, meeting Gwen on the staircase. "Everything went well with Lady Rose, I trust?"

"I almost dropped her necklace down the front of her gown," she confided. "But she was very gracious about it." Gwen paused. "Lady Rose is a little wild, but she is very kind. I'm not sure Lady Mary would've been quite so nice about it!"

Sybil grinned. "Agreed. Anna is the kindest soul ever to put up with her everyday."

"I don't think it's that Anna puts up with her, it's just that she sees the good in everyone. I think she's close with Lady Mary. Sybil," Gwen began, and then hesitated.

"Well, what is it?"

"Have you ever thought about, well, leaving service? I mean, getting a job as a seamstress, or maybe, I don't know, a secretary? Or anything?"

Sybil frowned. "Oddly, yes, I think I have. I've always thought it would be swell to be a nurse. I'd like to care for people, but beyond just dressing them and fluffing their pillows." After a moment of silence, she continued. "But I'm perfectly happy at the moment. Service suits me for now. Why do you ask?"

In the dim candlelight, Sybil could see Gwen's face grow the same shade as her hair. They were almost to their rooms before Gwen stammered out, "No reason, just wondering."

Sybil decided against calling her friend out on her bluff. "Goodnight then," she called from her doorway. "Sleep tight."

Sybil went into the room she shared with Anna. Gwen was her best friend at Downton, but she knew if they had been roommates they would have stayed up all night talking. Anna was practical, and respectful, a perfect roommate. Being almost ten years apart, they had more of a sisterly bond than a friendship. Anna had no problem scolding Sybil for minor infractions, and Sybil was more than happy to tease her for being perfect. They got along splendidly.

Anna was sitting up in bed, her hair in a straw-colored braid to the side. "You're here, finally!"

"Well, don't blame me. Imagine this," Sybil paused for effect. "Lady Edith's feelings were hurt."

Anna started laughing. "No, I can't believe it! So unlike her!"

"And get this, Mary was the cause of it!"

Sybil wriggled out of her confining uniform into her nightgown and squirmed under the covers. She checked under the bed for her violin case_ Good. It was still there._

"Good night, Anna."

"Good night, Sybil."

* * *

A rapping on the door awoke the housemaids, followed by a shrill cry of "6 o'clock!"

Sybil sat up sleepily. "Thank you Daisy," she whispered. The room was already light, like an early April morning should be. But it was still cold, and hard to resist the temptation of burying yourself under the covers.

"Anna," Sybil prompted. It's hard to get up when others around you are sleeping.

Anna groaned. "Just once in my life I'd like to sleep until I woke up natural."

Conversation was nonexistent that morning, as it was regularly. Most of the time the girls were too groggy to carry on words. It was only when they forced their hair into tight buns that each was conscious enough to exchange a couple of sentences.

"The new valet is coming tonight. I hope he's handsome." Sybil remarked, stealing a glance at herself in a small, hand-held looking glass. It was miniscule, but all they had. She frowned, tucking a loose problem strand of hair into her cap. It promptly stuck out again.

Anna came to her aid with a bobby pin. "We'd best get going," she smiled weakly. "Got to make sure all the girls are doing their jobs."

Sybil watched her friend trail out. Anna was tiny, but firm. Where Mr. Carson used his commanding presence and size to intimidate servants into doing their jobs, Anna simply asked nicely. For some reason, the thought of Anna getting upset or cross seemed to keep everyone in line.

Smiling at her reflection, Sybil thought of her mother. There was a looking glass that had hung over their fireplace for as long as she could remember. Her mother had always been concerned with appearances. Sybil recalled her mother brushing her hair as a young girl, making up little sayings. "If you are shining on the outside, then your insides will be warmed as well!" was one of her favorites. Anna knew practically nothing about her family. When Sybil had arrived and was first introduced to the blond girl, they had made small talk, and each enquired about the other's family. Each of them was unwilling to divulge anything prior to when they started service. Sybil was perfectly fine with that. They each respected that the other had secrets she would rather keep buried.

Gwen, on the other hand, had next to no boundaries. She had only stopped pestering Sybil about her family when Sybil had forcefully told her that her family was dead and she wished to avoid the subject at all costs. Gwen had been silenced on the subject forever, and whenever conversation had steered near family Gwen was quick to find a new destination.

Gritting her teeth, Sybil fled her room and walked upstairs to complete her regular jobs. She made herself useful wherever she was needed, fluffing pillows, opening shutters, and dusting.

"Any sign of William?" Thomas asked her as he hurriedly passed by.

"No," she called after him. He scrunched his features and carried his tray with impeccable balance to the breakfast room. When the main floor was finished, the girls scrambled downstairs for a bite of breakfast before the bells from the bedrooms began to ring.

Lady Rose and Lady Mary's bells rang in unison, along with the bell for the back door. William ran for the papers. Sybil wolfed down her last bite of porridge and bolted upstairs for the youngest daughter's room, gathering a tea tray from Mrs. Patmore on the way up. She rushed up and knocked on Lady Rose's door.

"Come in," came a voice from inside.

Sybil entered and set the tea tray down on the bedside table. She opened the curtains to let in the light. Lady Rose sat up in her bed and reached for a cup.

"Thank you, Sybil. I'll call you up when I'm ready to be dressed."

Sybil nodded and exited, reflecting again on how lazy the upper class could be. _It isn't really their fault. I suppose if I were raised like that I would be just as inclined to sit back and let someone else work for me._

When she had first arrived at Downton a number of years ago, the endless scaling of staircases had tired her out. It had taken several months before her legs got used to the strenuous labor. Now, Sybil had no trouble climbing from her attic room to the basement kitchen to the main floors to the Crawley bedrooms to the basement again. Where she was currently headed, remembering that a certain pair of shoes had been left in the bootroom.

The atmosphere downstairs had shifted since she had gone upstairs. "What is it? What's the matter?" she asked William as he passed through the kitchen.

His face clouded. "The Titanic has sunk. Just last night."

Sybil stood in shock for a minute. _How on earth? I thought it was unsinkable!_

As if reading her thoughts, William shrugged. "I guess God could sink the ship after all."

* * *

Sybil had personally told each of the Crawley sisters about the horrific accident that had occurred, but all were skeptical. They all got dressed in record time and headed down to breakfast to have their fears confirmed, leaving plenty of time for the rooms to be made up in the meantime. The sheets had been stripped off the beds. Mary's room alone waited to be tackled. Sybil and Gwen changed the clothes on the bed, while Anna tidied dressers and wardrobes, preparing Lady Mary's clothes for the evening.

Mrs. O'Brien strutted in, a cream undergarment in her hand. "Mr. James and Patrick Crawley are dead," she announced.

"What? How do you know?" Sybil asked her.

"They were on the Titanic. His Lordship just received a telegram."

Sybil frowned. "The telegram confirmed they were dead?"

"Neither of them were picked up, that's what he said.

"Mr. Crawley and Mr. Patrick?" Anna's tone seemed disbelieving.

Miss O'Brien nodded vigorously, the curls on her head bobbing. "That's what he said. Her Ladyship was the colour of this cloth." She gestured to the clothing.

Gwen tucked in the sheets on her side of the bed. "Well, it's a terrible shame if it's true."

"It's more than a shame, it's a complication."

Gwen followed Miss O'Brien out of the room, leaving Anna and Sybil to gather up all the laundry. They caught up with the two descending down the stairs near the kitchen. "She's a girl, stupid. Girls can't inherit-" Miss O'Brien stopped her sentence short when she caught sight of a stranger in the corridor.

Sybil looked at him closely. The man was tall and large, built like an ox. His size rivaled Mr. Carson's. His clothes were not new, but they were in good shape. The creases around his eyes gave him a happy disposition. He looked like he had had many things to laugh about in his life. And then she saw the cane. He was leaning heavily on it, so heavily she thought the wood would splinter under his weight.

The stranger cleared his throat. "Hello. I've been waiting at the back door. I knocked, but no one came."

"So you pushed in?" snarled Miss O'Brien.

He gave a half-smile. "I'm John Bates, the new valet."

"The new valet?" she echoed.

"That's right."

Miss O'Brien's eyes roamed down to his cane. "You're early." Her only response.

"Came on the milk train, thought I'd use the day to get to know the place, start tonight."

Sensing the tension, Anna jumped in. "I'm Anna, the head housemaid." She shifted the sheets in her arms to shake hands. Her doll-like fingers were buried in his large palms.

"How do you do?" he said at Anna. He reached his hand out to Sybil, but she had so much laundry in her hand, she simply smiled and told him her name. She received a "How do you do?" as well. He extended his hand toward Miss O'Brien, but she turned around and started into the servants' hall.

"And I'm Miss O'Brien, Her Ladyship's Maid. You better come along with us."

Anna smiled at Mr. Bates. "Not all of us are as rude as her," she whispered kindly.

* * *

"What do you think of Mr. Bates?" Anna asked Sybil, tugging shyly at her braid.

Sybil wrinkled her nose. "He's a bit old, isn't he?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Well, he seemed nice. Though I'm not sure how he's going to manage with all those stairs."

Anna spoke confidently. "He will manage. I'm sure of it."

Sybil smiled at her friend. "You're very sure for someone you've only known a few days. Do you like him?"

"He does seem very nice, doesn't he?"

"Do you love him?" The question earned Sybil a pillow in the face.

"I've only known him a few days, silly. Now hand my pillow back."

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! Please review so I can become a better author! More chapters coming soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you so much to the followers, favoriters, and reviewers thus far.**_

_**This chapter was originally combined with the first one but it got a little too crammed, so I broke it up. This chapter shows a kind side of Thomas that I felt he needed. A person can't be all bad. (Except Miss O'Brien). Enjoy!**_

* * *

The family had held a memorial service for James and Patrick that afternoon. The entire house seemed to be shrouded in somberness. Sybil felt like the walls were radiating gloom.

Thomas stopped her in the hall. "Fancy a walk to town?"

"What's the occasion?"

He grimaced. "I need to send a telegram. Mr. Carson is more likely to let me go if someone else, someone more responsible, is going as well. How 'bout it? Anything you need to pick up?"

"Is everything all cleared after the memorial service luncheon?"

He nodded.

She smiled at him. "I'll be ready in a minute. I needed to get some red thread anyway."

"Good." He went off to ask Mr. Carson.

Normally special permission would have been required for a housemaid and a footman to go to the village unaccompanied, but Mr. Carson apparently had enough faith in them to allow the trip.

Thomas walked beside her now, a cap on his head. His stride was much longer than hers, forcing her to compensate by walking twice as fast. Sybil could tell he was angry about something.

For some reason, Thomas and Sybil had a special connection. Most people didn't know they tolerated each other. (And sometimes they didn't!) They were just close. In her first year, at fourteen years old, Sybil had thought it might be a romantic connection. She discovered, inadvertently, that he was not interested in her. Not in any other girl, for that matter. Most of the time he was rude, callous, and downright frightening. But when it was just the two of them, he had a bit of a soft spot. He was open, and caring.

Thomas was the only person she'd told anything about her past.

"_What 'a ya thinking about?" He had asked her. They were sitting in a car piloted by Taylor. A snoring Mrs. Patmore was the only other companion. _

"_Just, I don't know. My family."_

"_What about them?" For once Thomas was being conversational._

_Sybil felt the tears well up in her eyes._

"_I know you're not British," he startled her with the revelation. "You have Jewish heritage, and you took lessons to learn English. Is that right?"_

"_What? How did you know?"_

_His face softened. It wasn't a smile, really, but he didn't look as formidable as usual. "I make it my business to know other people's. Don't worry. I'm good at keeping secrets."_

"_Why aren't you selling me out for being an imposter? Why are you only nice to me? Do you like me? This isn't like you."_

_The car was silent, until he ventured. "You look like my mother. She had a hard time of it, and whenever I try to ignore you, I feel like I'm ignoring her. Tell me more about yourself."_

_Sybil looked cautiously at the sleeping cook's form._

"_Don't worry, watch." Thomas assured her. He then uttered a stream of curses so vile Sybil thought a bolt of lightning would strike him. It proved that Mrs. Patmore was asleep though. If she had been conscious of their conversation, Thomas would have had a frying pan in the face._

"See? _Tell me," he urged._

_Sybil started with her actual name. She told him about her Russian family and the town she'd grown up in. She told him about everything that had happened, good and bad. And finally, the terrible fate that had befallen her family._

_She was full-on sobbing when her story was finished. Thomas offered her his handkerchief._

"_So this all happened when you were eight?"_

_She nodded._

"_And English is your second language?"_

_Another nod._

"_Crikey, you sound so posh."_

_Mrs. Patmore let out another long snore._

"_Don't worry," Thomas said for the second time. "I won't tell anyone."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

Sybil had no idea what had prompted her to tell Thomas that day. It had all just slipped out. Putting her story into someone else's control had stabilized her so much. Perhaps their bond was strengthened because they were both alone in the world. Since then she rarely seen him in such an open mood as he was that day. He could insult everyone in a room without a second glance, but he couldn't say one bad word about Sybil.

His sudden conversation startled her out of her thoughts. "The family is going up to London next week."

"Are they?" Sybil asked politely.

"Yes. But they don't need me, as I'm no longer His Lordship's valet." He turned to her, seething. "And a cripple gets the job instead of me? What is wrong with this world?"

Sybil had learned that in times like these, it was best just to let him rant. He didn't get like this often, but putting herself in his place, she supposed she would be upset too. Thomas had dropped several hints about his desire to become a valet, but the Crawley's seemed to be oblivious. Thomas had been at Downton for years without a promotion. He at least deserved a raise.

"I'll meet you back here in fifteen minutes?" She interrupted. They had arrived at the center of town.

"Alright then," he grunted.

Thomas started out to the post office while Sybil searched several stores for spools. She finally found the thread she was looking for.

They both returned triumphant. Thomas seemed to be in a better mood on the way back to Downton. He whistled an unfamiliar tune. Sybil was fascinated by it.

"Do that again." She ordered.

He whistled the melody again. Sybil whistled it back, with a few mistakes. He corrected them.

"That's pretty." Sybil commented. "I'll try to learn it."

They had almost arrived at Downton. "Wait a minute before coming into the courtyard. Let me go first. Miss O'Brien is bound to be out there, and she hasn't taken a liking to you."

She rolled her eyes. "Alright. Go ahead."

He snuck his way through the hedge opening. Sybil counted to thirty and then followed, making sure not to make eye contact with him as he stood smoking with Miss O'Brien.

* * *

Mary looked herself over in the mirror as Anna stood behind her.

"Is Bates having trouble with his duties? Mama said he was struggling."

"Perhaps she misunderstood?" Anna was always quick to jump to Mr. Bates' defense. Sybil had noticed Anna standing up for him even when nothing offensive had been implied. She made it clear that she was on his side, no matter the situation.

"No, it was quite plain." Mary stated. "O'Brien told her Bates can't do the job properly. Why was he taken on in the first place?"

Sybil handed Anna a bobby pin she was struggling to reach. "Wasn't he Lord Grantham's batman when he was fighting the Boers?"

Mary rolled her eyes. "I know that, but even so."

Rose spread herself out on Mary's bed and sighed. "I think it's romantic. Having fought side by side, they now-"

Mary cut her off coldly. "I don't. How can a valet do his work if he's lame?"

Sybil notice Anna tense up. "He's not very lame."

Anna quickly finished the hairstyle and looked to Sybil, signaling that she was done. "There, milady. Anything else before I go down?" Her hands were clenched, but Lady Mary was oblivious to her mood. She examined herself vainly, and nodded, not taking her eyes off of herself.

"Thank you, that will be all, Anna."

Anna bobbed her head stiffly and walked out. Sybil was close behind. She caught up and linked her arm through her friend's.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

Anna shook her head. "Why do people think Mr. Bates can't manage? He's perfectly capable! Someone's been circulating lies. I bet it's Thomas."

Sybil opened her mouth in behalf of him, and then closed it, realizing that Anna's accusations were probably true.

"Just don't," Sybil stopped, not sure how Anna would react to what she was about to say. Having always been candid, Sybil decided to go through with it. "Don't be surprised if he gets let off."

Anna swiveled around. "How can you say that? He's an excellent valet! Why would they let him go?"

Sybil suddenly recognized why Anna was so upset. She really liked Bates. Maybe even loved him. If he left, she would be heartbroken. Sybil silently promised herself that she would do everything she could to keep Bates at Downton.

"I'm sorry. I don't think he will be let go through any fault of his own. I'm sure he's a great worker. But the family doesn't always see what we do. They just see his cane."

Anna relaxed slightly. "I'm sorry too. I lashed out at you. It isn't your fault his job's at stake."

"Friends?"

"Always friends."

* * *

"Does anyone else keep dreaming about the Titanic? I can't get it out of my mind!" Daisy complained. This was the third remark in fifteen minutes Daisy had made concerning the sunken ship.

"Not again, give it a rest!" Gwen said harshly.

Even Anna, rarely driven to the point of exasperation, was annoyed. "Daisy, it's time to let it go."

"But all those people freezing to death in the midnight icy water!" She insisted. Daisy was clearing off the table, but had no trouble complaining as she did it. Daisy had always been talented at working while carrying on a conversation. It drove Mrs. Patmore insane. She always thought Daisy was neglecting her duties.

Gwen interrupted "I expect you saw worse things in South Africa, eh, Mr. Bates?"

He looked up. "Not worse, but pretty bad."

Sybil stopped reading her book. "Oh, this is such a dreadful conversation. Let's talk about something else, shall we?"

Bates gestured at the piano. "Who plays? I don't think I've heard it used since I've been here."

Anna put her hand to her chin. "Mainly William, Sybil and Joseph are decent, though. Joseph's a hall boy," she added hastily when she saw Mr. Bates' confused look. "Sometimes when the family goes up to London, we have parties here. Sybil plays fiddle with William, and we move the table out and have dances."

"That sounds wonderful," Bates remarked. "I'm afraid I will have to miss the next one. I'm accompanying the family up to London." To Sybil, he asked, "You play the fiddle?"

Sybil smiled bashfully. "Yes, my father taught me. He used to play quite a bit."

"I have fond memories of an uncle who played for us when we were children. We would dance around the house with the music. It's a wonderful instrument. I've always been fond of music. I used to play the concertina, mostly when I was in the army. Music is a bit of a refuge in the foxholes. Cheers everyone up a bit"

"Do you still play? Do you have an instrument?" Sybil was thrilled.

"What's a concertina?" Gwen asked.

"It's a small accordion. I just read about Charles Wheatstone, he invented them." Daisy said, bragging just a bit.

Mr. Bates turned back to Sybil. "I do have an instrument, though I'm afraid it's at my house in London. It was my mothers. She was Irish. I haven't played since the army, but I could bring it back and see what I remember. I can't promise I'll be successful." He gave her a smile, showing his deep crows-feet. A sign that he had smiled a lot.

"Thank you ever so much!" Sybil cried.

"Mr. Bates," Gwen asked. "Could you hand me that tray?"

Mr. Bates stood up to get it, but to everyone's horror his knee suddenly irritated him, and he clutched it, knocking the tray's contents onto the floor.

Anna let out a short squeak, but she immediately rushed to his aid, crawling on her hands and knees to retrieve the cutlery. Sybil ran to get a fresh tray from the kitchen. They were still out of sorts when Mr. Carson entered, startling everyone.

He looked at everyone sternly. "Ladies are out. We've given them coffee. His Lordship's taken his port to the library. Anna, Gwen, go up and help clear away. Er, Daisy, tell Mrs Patmore we'll eat in 15 minutes."

Mr. Carson joined Mr. Bates and Miss O'Brien at the table, frowning slightly as he looked at Mr. Bates' cane.

* * *

The family was staying at the London house for only two nights, and could manage with less staff. Thus, it was simply Mr. Carson, Mr. Bates, and Miss O'Brien that accompanied the family up to London.

Mrs. Hughes was much more lenient without Mr. Carson around. She was fond of dancing as a child, and thus had no objection to a small party. The hall boys moved the table out of the servants' hall, Mrs. Patmore set up some snacks, and William and Sybil readied their instruments. Thomas was sulking in a corner. Everyone had changed out of their uniforms into their Sunday clothes.

"William, I want to try a new song. It goes like this." Sybil plucked out the notes on her violin.

"Play it again?" He asked. She obliged, and he slowly added chords, catching on quickly. He memorized the song in a matter of minutes.

When everyone was gathered together, Mrs. Hughes clapped her hands. "Alright everyone! Shall we begin?"

Sybil raised a hand.

"Go ahead, Sybil."

"I learned this song from a good friend of mine. I'd like to dedicate it to them," she said, purposely not specifying the gender to avoid future interrogation from Gwen and Anna.

She nodded to William, and he played a few prelude notes. Sybil placed her bow on her violin and began. The started out slow, then grew quick, and fast. From the corner of her eye, Sybil could see Thomas asking Mrs. Hughes to dance. They were both very graceful, and flew across the floor like they didn't have feet at all. Mr. Molesley asked Anna to dance, but he was clumsy and stepped on her feet multiple times. Anna gave Sybil a pleading look, and Sybil sped up the song. The hall boys jumped in and asked some of the younger housemaids.

The dance was lively, and Sybil's bow was flying up and down the strings. She caught Thomas' eye and winked. She saw him give her a half-smile.

It was the song he'd been whistling.

The dance ended, and everyone clapped.

Sybil and William took requests for the next few dances. During the middle of a song, where the violin rested for several measures, William spoke to her.

"Er, Sybil."

"Yes, William?"

"Do you know any waltzes?"

She smiled. "Of course I do. We've played several together."

He hesitated, and then turned to her, his fingers moving of their own accord. "No, do you know any on the piano?" Sybil had no idea how he was able to play the piece perfectly and still focus the majority of his conversation on her. She suspected why he was asking. Obviously he wanted her to accompany while he asked Daisy to dance.

"A few, yes."

His face turned red. "You see, I'm always stuck here. I'd like to, I mean, would you….?"

"Of course I will. You didn't need to ask. Next song, alright? I'm sure Daisy is a fine dancer."

William blushed even deeper. "Thank you so much, Sybil."

She picked up her violin and came back in.

When they had finished, Sybil placed her violin gently on top of the piano. She sat down, feeling the keys under her calloused fingertips.

"This is a waltz," she informed everyone. She saw William make his way over to Daisy and ask eagerly for the dance. Sybil smiled when Daisy accepted and took his outstretched hand. Thomas found a partner in Gwen, Anna was stuck with Mr. Molesley, and Joseph was courageous enough to ask Mrs. Hughes.

Sybil took a deep breath and began to play. She hadn't played in a long time, but her fingers seemed to know exactly where to go. The waltz began quiet, and grew slowly in volume, but never became loud or lively. It was simple. The dancers were whirling around. The song grew minor, and slightly more intense, but it relaxed at the end. She played a few final notes, finishing off the song as the dancers bowed to one another.

Everyone clapped. "Thank you so much, Sybil!" William exclaimed. He was successful in capturing a bit more of Daisy's attention that night; she sat by the piano for two consecutive dances, watching him play instead of retreating into her studies. Sybil had a few chances to dance, and to Anna's relief, was asked first by Mr. Molesley. He was a worse dancer than he looked. It took all of Sybil's willpower not to criticize him every time he stepped on her foot. Conversation was just as awkward. She had a dance with Thomas, who thanked her for the song she had dedicated to him. They danced in companionable silence. She danced once with William, (Joseph had taken over the piano for a song) and once with a hall boy she thought was named Lucas.

They wrapped up the evening with a favorite (requested by Mrs. Patmore) "Let Me Call You Sweetheart."

Before they began, Sybil motioned to Gwen. "Will you sing it?"

Gwen shook her head fervently. "No! Are you kidding me?"

Sybil knew that Gwen was afraid of singing in front of others, but she had a lovely voice. Sybil changed her tactic.

"Gwen will be singing 'Let Me Call You Sweetheart '," she announced to everyone.

"With Sybil singing the first verse." Gwen interjected, quick to retaliate. Before Sybil could protest, William began playing.

Sybil sighed, and held her violin at her side.

She began.

"Let me call you sweetheart, I'm in love with you." She went on to sing the first verse. Everyone gave polite applause, and then Gwen began her verse. Her voice was hauntingly clear. It sounded like honey. The playing seemed to put a spell on the whole room. Everyone was in a trance-like state, hearing the beautiful music.

Sybil played a descant on her violin. With William's gentle chords and Sybil's high harmony, Gwen's voice was complimented perfectly. By the time they finished, half the people in the room had tears in their eyes. Mrs. Patmore, stoic as she was, was full out sobbing.

The spell was broken, and Gwen was immediately swarmed. "I had no idea you had such a voice!" "Why haven't you sung before?" Mrs. Patmore was drying her eyes in the corner, grudgingly admitting that Gwen was alright.

Sybil smiled and raised an eyebrow at Gwen, challenging.

_Thank me later, _her expression seemed to say.

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review!_**

**_I love music, and wanted to include it in Downton stories. I actually play all the instruments mentioned. Piano, viola, and believe it or not, the concertina. It is a mini, hexagonal shaped accordion commonly found on/in pirate ships or Gaelic music. _**

**_In the first season I despised Thomas. But he has lots of problems and tragic histories. So I wrote him a good side, that only comes out when he's around Sybil. Since she looks like his mother, he can't be mean to her. Miss O'Brien is a perfect villian as she is._**

**_I am writing as fast as I possibly can to include a certain Irishman, so be on the lookout. I'm trying so hard not to rush the story but I want to put him so soon! #FirstWorldProblems._**


End file.
